Anthophyllite
Appearance Current Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetuer adipiscing elit. Aenean commodo ligula eget dolor. Aenean massa. Cum sociis natoque penatibus et magnis dis parturient montes, nascetur ridiculus mus. Donec quam felis, ultricies nec, pellentesque eu, pretium quis, sem. Nulla consequat massa quis enim. Donec pede justo, fringilla vel, aliquet nec, vulputate eget, arcu. In enim justo, rhoncus ut, imperdiet a, venenatis vitae, justo. Nullam dictum felis eu pede mollis pretium. Integer tincidunt. Cras dapibus. Vivamus elementum semper nisi. Aenean vulputate eleifend tellus. Aenean leo ligula, porttitor eu, consequat vitae, eleifend ac, enim. Aliquam lorem ante, dapibus in, viverra quis, feugiat a, tellus. Phasellus viverra nulla ut metus varius laoreet. Quisque rutrum. Aenean imperdiet. Etiam ultricies nisi vel augue. Curabitur ullamcorper ultricies nisi. Nam eget dui. Gemstone Anthophyllite sports her square gem on her upper stomach area. It is surrounded by a covered of fluff around the stomach. MORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HEREMORE TEXT MIGHT BE NEEDED HERE Older forms Base= |-|First Regen= |-|Second Regen= |-|Third Regen= Anthophyllite has mentioned she been through at least 3 regenerations since she came out of the ground. The last one occured when Carnelian broke free and fused with Sard. Her and many other of the asbestos gems were taken down by the fusion. Cracked Unknown Data. Corrupted While she's never been corrupted, Anthophylllite's corrupt form appears to look like a very fluffy yak with at least 6 horns on her head. She is unable to see due to the massive amount of hair covering her. Unlike other gem monsters that seems to get aggressive when around other gems, she doesn't. Only becomes aggressive when severely provoked and in which its not advised due to how strong she is corrupted. Probably one of the least aggressive monster you will encounter. Personality Likes: *Being around other gems *Talking *Reading books *Learning new and interesting facts Dislikes: *Being talked down by others *When fighting breaks out *People not listening to her *People misjudging her Favourite Food: '''Doesn't eat '''Favourite Drink: '''Doesn't drink '''Favourite Color: '''Various types of warm colors like reds, oranges and yellows '''Overall personality: *Very caring *Intelligent *Not a fighter, prefer peaceful solutions to problems *Mother-Hen, very protective over her 'siblings' *Calm-minded, almost zen-like *Social bug *Respectful to others *Strong willpower *Curious Abilities Strengths: *Being trained as a gem warrior making a dangerous and strong foe. She is very strong because of her size. *Very, very smart and clever, makes her a tougher foe due to carefully plotting out things like ambushes *Her axe is a weapon that can be used in both close range and in ranged combat. She can swing it at close range while throwing it in ranged fights *She's quite the talker and is very good at trying to defuse a situation Weaknesses: *Due to her tall size that she is an easy target *Also because of size, she can't nearly move as fast in a fight making her one of the slowest *Her weapon gives her a lot of disadvantages in both close and long range *Prefer to not fight unless necessary Abilities: *Doesn't know she has the abilityof astral projections or making multiple copies of herself. The copies behave much like clones (kinda like Pearl's holo-projections) and are easily taken down in one shot. They serve more as decoys than as actual forms that can fight *Poisonous to living creatures, needs to be in prolonged contact with them to have effect Shapeshifting: *Can shapeshift into people, objects, animals. You name it, if she knows what it is she can turn into it *Does seem to use that skill that often though. Only rarely seen when she's using it in a combative way or in a way that give her the upper hand in a situation. Weapon Anthophyllite's weapon is an axe that is a short handle style axe. It is decorated with crystal tips on the handle and the blade itself much like the other weapons the others have. While the axe does a lot of damage close range, it can be thrown very easily to be used in a ranged fight. History *Created in Kindergarten *Greeted by a gem called Chrysotile who starts to explain to her about their purpose and that they are going to eventually be a group of gems. Also is introduced to Hiddenite who is their superior, seems like a nice gem. *Starts training with Chrysotile to become a strong gem warrior which goes over well. *Actinolite shows up and helps with Chrysotile on getting Actino up to speed on things as well as training her. Makes it her goal to work with Acinto because of her unusual nature of being quiet which works out partly. *Then comes Crocidolite showing up *Like Chrysotile, senses and notices something is off with this gem and how she seems to be distancing herself from them and generally seems unhappy. Tries to get Croc to open up to her but to no avail, kinda saddens her that it didn't work. *Amosite and Tremolite show up around the same time and instead start to spend her time with them and help train them. *One evening is told by Chrysotile that they are order to take down the weaker gems in the Kindergarten that are not suited to be warriors. Aids in the long evening of smashing and destroying said gems. *At one point has one Carnelian in her grasp and attempting to smash her gem. Of course Carn is freaking out and making a lot of noise. Noise that attracts Crocidolite who figures out very fast what is occuring and tells them to stop. *When they refuse, Croc goes on a rampage and manages to to poof Antho and the other asbestos gems. Croc manages to poof more gems before she is stopped. *Reforms when Hiddenite makes the decision to banish Croc in hopes of her coming back to her senses. *Gem war starts, Anthophyllite fight on the side of the Homeworld Gems along side the other asbestos gems *When the Homeworld Gems were retreating towards the end, had planned to flee back with the others back to the Homeworld *That is ruined when they witness Crocidolite smashing up the ship that they were to escape on and utterly stranding them. *Witnesses Hiddenite utterly lose it and kind of helpless on what do to as she watches this *Hiddenite commands the five asbestos gems to now hunt down Croc in a last attempt to carry out the mission *Spends several thousands years tracking her down, sometimes finding Croc but usually she eludes capture every time. *Reencounters Croc again years later while out searching with Chrysotile. But Croc is not alone but with a gem, Carnelian. They attempt to attack her but fail when Croc fuses with Carnelian and the fusion beats them up. *Few weeks later Croc comes knocking at their base and demanding to fight Hiddenite and finish this once and for all. Ends in the asbestos gems planning an ambush that was successful. Croc is poofed and bubbled. *Not to excited about the part on how Hidden plans to gain back control over Croc, tries to ignore that and instead tasked with capturing Carn which works. *This all backfires when Sard awakes and trashes the base and fuses with Carn. Gets poof by Chalcedony, the fusion of Carnelian and Sard, was brought back to the new base by Hiddenite. *Reforms and gets a verbal beat down from Hidden *After long talks with Chrysotile, convinces her to lead the group away from Hidden with a goal to fix her somehow. Antho reason to leave was to get away from her because of how toxic she is. *They run into Croc again and after dicussions, they join her on 'trying to find themselves' in the world *This was going well until an encounter with a strange droid being controlled by a Homeworld gem. Chrysotile decides for the group to help that gem over Croc's protest. *Antho ends up at the Sky Spire to watch over which nothing exciting happens *Meets up with a gem called Pallasite *Leave the Sky Spire to return to the asbestos group *Gets into a fight with Chrysotile which cause the group to split, Antho group up with the remaining siblings to go and finally live life as they wanted to. *Heads to the Kindergarten with Actinolite to discuss recent events. After Actino leaves, encounters Hiddenite who was looking for other gems *Rejects Hidden's request to help her on her quest and instead tries to get to her and fails. Relationships Positive Negative Fusions *N/A Trivia *Fusion dance style: ??? *Musical instrument: ??? *I think I came up with her after Chrysotile? *Her name is pronouced (An-tho-phyl-lite) Gemology *Anthophyllite is usually polymorphic with Cummingtonite *The fibruous form of it was mine and found in primarily Finland as well as part of Japan *It was not commerically used and was considered a comtainant in asbestos products. It was usually found in composite flooring. *Anthophyllite as a crystal is a stone of releasing problem or pains that troubles one's self. It helps with cleansing the aura and environment. *It also helps with writer's block, helps boost creativity and make decision straight from the heart *Anthophyllite also help in deciding what is most important in their lives as reorganizing priorities Gallery Image Sample.png|SUCH A BADASS Image Sample.png|SO COOL Image Sample.png|YES ANOTHER ONE Weapon Sample.png|POOPY BUTTHOLE Category:Kindergarten